


Our Soul is Immortal

by Certified_Freak



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Hunted Vampires, Immortality, Immortals, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_Freak/pseuds/Certified_Freak
Summary: As Jane decides what to do regarding the newborn army, a young photographer by the name of Angela Weber is searching for answers of her own to the murders in Seattle. Decisions, decisions...
Relationships: Angela Weber / Jane
Kudos: 3





	Our Soul is Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> in the drafting phase :p

I'll edit this bit later after I finish writing a few more chapters! I needed to write some good twilight fiction for my sanity :0  
after this I'm writing Carlisle & Bella fan fiction I'm taking no arguments >:)


End file.
